never ending love story
by courtneylovesTV
Summary: Ty has just left to back to war and when bay becomes depressed Regina sends Emmett there to keep her mind off of it . Will it bring them closer together
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy this story since I edit I have gotten good reviews and lots a follows and that makes me very proud . This story is going to take place as if Ty leaves to go back to war after the summer . Enjoy

* * *

Ty had left to go back to War nearly two days ago I dropped him off at the airport and as I came back my eyes where full of tears . I made the choice to go back Angelo's place for a while longer . I had a wonderful magical and loving summer with Tyler Mendoza and yet he had to go back to his job . I had emailed him but it had been two days and he had not answered back why had I fallen I love with a boy who is a veteran one that had to leave me . I am so mad at him we had this wonderful summer of love not going into details but anyway I missed him and it hurt that he wasn't here with me anymore . A week after he left I am still on my couch all I do is eat and sleep and check my emails. Angelo's been so busy fighting for Abby and Regina is busy at the design shop that I don't even think they notice I am on the couch wasting my life away . Regina is the only one who knew that Ty and I had gotten serious this summer and I guess if I needed to talk to anyone it would be here she always gave me the best advice . Finally after two weeks of doing nothing and being a depressed couch nut . I hear the doorbell ring I get up to answer it to find a blue-eyed brown-haired Emmett at the door .

Emmett ;signs ; Regina texted me and told me you have been down since Ty left want to go on a motorcycle ride or something

Bay ; signs ;no I do not Regina had no business telling you that I am perfectly fine being the veterans depressed girlfriend

Emmett ;signs ; I have played video games and internet surfing with Travis get's old after a while so ..

Bay ;signs ; am I going to win this one

Emmett ;signs ;if you want I can leave

Bay ;signs ;don't let me get my clothes on.

When I got back from changing my clothes I found Emmett on the couch he had turned on the news why does Emmett watch the news is he just as depressed as I am . When I signaled I am ready to go I fallow him out of the apartment and close the door . After walking down a flight of stairs we get to his motorcycle and I just stood there frozen in time because there it is my motorcycle helmet I had thrown in the lake after I found out he had cheated on me . He could tell I noticed so he flashed me a smile I walked to the motorcycle he gently grabbed the Bay helmet and strapped it on me . I got on the back of his motorcycle and put my arms around his waist and we took off not sure where we where going . Part of me hoped Emmett and I wouldn't get back together because well I still had feelings for Ty actually I would have feelings for both . After about 20 min of riding we arrived at Maui it is closing down for the fall and winter so I guess he wanted me to say one last goodbye to the best place I have ever worked as we walked around I went to the shark tank thing they where taking down it is the one where Ty first hugged me and we re met I guess you could say .

Emmett ;signs ; are you okay

Bay ;signs ; yes it 's just this is the place where Ty and I first met again he walked up behind me

Emmett ;signs ;you love him don't you

Bay ;signs ;yeah I do

Emmett ;signs ;well I love you Bay but that's okay

I felt so bad he is like that's okay Emmett is the most non selfish person I ever met . Ty and Emmett are the most wonderful men in the world they both love me so much . There once is a time back before the switch where I felt like no one liked me everyone is betraying me but that stopped all stopped when I met Emmett he's how I got stronger . As we walked around the Theme park I played a round of mini golf with Emmett he is good surprisingly I guess nothing can distract him . As I watched that strong hand that sings 30 words per second swing the ball I realized how much I am still in love with him . Ty made my depression worse he leaves then we don't talk Ty has always been jealous of Emmett and vise versa . The funny thing is both fell in love with me I didn't leap at them begging for a chance they kissed me they made out with me in the park they helped make my dream of art come true. Emmett waved his hand in friend of me .

Emmett ;signs ; are you okay bay you zoned out

Bay ;signs ;just thinking about some memories

Emmett ;signs ; bad or good memories

Bay ;signs ; good


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy and this chapter is G-RATED

* * *

After about 3 hours at Maui Emmett took me back home I invited him he didn't ask . Once he came in he set down on the couch and turned on the TV and then I put captions on the TV for him . I went back to the Kitchen and looked at the clock it is already 5;32 . I ask Emmett what he wants for dinner and he replies mac and cheese . I boil the water now and then I look at Emmett as he Is watching TV boy he is Just as handsome as ever . He eventually notices I am staring at him and smiles . I smile back gosh that smile still makes you want to fall down on your knees . When the Mac and cheese is ready to eat I put it in a bowl for Emmett and I and he comes down to sat at the table . It felt nice to him somehow I felt I am having dinner with a good friend . When he gets done eating he walks to the sink and throws the bowl in the sink . I noticed the dinner was silent he didn't sign anything I mean . When got done putting the bowl in the sink he opened up the dishwasher . I didn't want him to the do the dishes so I touched his arm and he turned around .

Bay ;signs ;stop you don't need to do the dishes alright you're a guest

Emmett ;signs ;Regina doesn't think of me as a guest do you want me to yourself

Bay ;signs ;maybe

Emmett ;signs ;alright then you sat on the couch and I am coming .

Emmett then closed the dishwasher he got my plate off the table and put it in the sink then he came to the couch where I am sitting and put his am around me oddly I felt strange having his arm around my neck again . He turned the TV back on turned it to house hunters it made me think and wonder if he and I would have a house of our own someday okay Bay stop thinking like that. About 10 min into watching TV he lays his head on my shoulder and that felt right . I guess when I told him I wanted him all to myself this is what I thought he meant . Emmett always is there for me he never leaves me like Ty does if Ty really loved me he would never go off to fight that stupid war anyway . I am so engrossed in having Emmett by my side that I forget it's already 7;45 . I thought of telling Emmett to go home but he looked as if he is about to go to sleep I jostle him awake and tell him to lay down on the couch he proceeds the I lay down beside him he puts his arm around me as we lay down then I get a blanket and pull it over us it so peaceful laying here like this I turn off the TV and drift off to sleep . But later I am woke up by an angry Angelo standing above me .

Angelo ;what in the heck are you doing in this apartment alone with a boy what happened to Ty huh you still with him or not

Bay ; cries ;he went back to war he left me again

Angelo ; and now I have this boy laying on my couch how come he hasn't even woken up

Bay ;cries ;he can't hear you

Angelo ; how the deaf one right

Bay ;cries ; stop it

I gently shake his shoulder and he wakes up he see's Angelo and grabs his leather jacket gives me a quick peck on the lips and runs out honestly I felt I wanted to punch Angelo. That is the most peaceful I have felt I am nervous with Ty with Emmett I don't know laying with him on the couch just feels right . Angelo is now pacing around the Room thinking of a lecture or what to say to me next honestly I don't think he should Have Abby he doesn't deserve to have a child all he does is leave them . No matter how I look at Angelo I will always see a stranger a person who is not my father when I look at John I see my father the one who cared for Toby and I the annoying one who ruined all my dates and built an art studio for me . In Angelo I see no one not my father I know he's my father but it doesn't feel like it the door opens and it is Regina she can tell Angelo is angry about Emmett so she begins her speech

Regina ;I told Emmett to come because I knew how depressed Bay is about Ty I thought having her old friend there might do her some good

Angelo ; they where on the couch

Regina ;I am not blind I see the blanket

Bay ;cries ;mom we where just laying down on the couch he fell asleep first mom

Regina ; it's okay I knew something like this would happen sweetie it's okay I am not mad alright I know you still love Emmett . Did you guys have mac and cheese

Bay ;cries ;he took me to Maui we came back for mac and then watch TV and he fell asleep and I didn't want him to go home so I told him to lay down sorry

Angelo ;he's not allowed back in the house

Regina ; I am best friends with his mother okay she keeps him in line and if he miss behaves I can report it and Emmett is having a hard time with his dad I think it's good


	3. Chapter 3

I will not let reviews get me off this site I will respond as nicely as possible thank you Courtney

* * *

It has been two days since Angelo found us in the apartment together it wasn't over night and he left right away . I wonder if Angelo maybe didn't want us together did he like Ty better I don't know he never met Emmett I had talked about Emmett like crazy and he always said I can't want to meet him but then when he does he acts like a butt . Since the apartment night I have not been allowed to talk to Emmett if he see's me texting on my phone he asks who it is I have lied many times saying it is Toby, Dad, or Nicki . Angelo is driving down to try to work out Custody on Abby so I figured it is a perfect time to go see Emmett . Did I also mention Emmett hasn't left me any Text messages since then. I know where he is working for the summer so I go in my little thing and drive there . Once I get to his station area he's not there I see his iPhone laying on the corner I don't pick it up even though I want too . Seconds later I see Emmett walk in he barely looks at me and finishes washing the bike then after cleaning the handle bars he signs away at his normal fast speed .

Emmett ; signs ;what are you doing here huh

Bay ;signs ; why are you being a smart A I took up for you Regina took up for you she knows our history

Emmett ;signs ; you know how embarrassing it is for you to wake me up and I see a big tall Italian man staring me in the face and talking 90 miles an hour

Bay ; signs ; I am glad you got out of there but what is wrong come on its something more than that your really pissed

After that he grabs his iPhone It shows a message from a 704-323-2123 that's Ty's number the next read Stay away from bay I know about bombs alright keep your little deaf self away from her PS it's Ty Mendoza . Of course he would know who it is Emmett's not an Idiot I feel so stupid but yet I think Ty is the one who left why is he so upset about who I spend time with I mean come on Emmett could be my friend maybe it's because we have so much history I don't know but for whatever reason I feel so sad for Emmett it's not his fault being stuck in this place . I give his phone back to him and he gives me an evil look I will protect Emmett he will not get thrown off by bombs or get killed lets face it we would all Die if something happened to him I kiss him goodbye and walk out of the shop I know we can't date with Ty in my past it is impossible so I just have to go on my merry way when I get home I find a tired Regina on the couch watching the design channel wow are they always working I know she is the one person I can always talk too .

Bay ; Regina I went to see Emmett

Regina ;I figured you know but I told Angelo you where out visiting Daphne that she had a bad break up with Travis .

Bay ; thanks for saving me Ty texting Emmett and told him that if he didn't stay away he would put bombs out for him I don't want anything bad to happen to Emmett

Regina ; Angelo texted him he found the number in your cell phone

Bay ;so is this his revenge or something come on he people who are deaf that badly

Regina ;Maybe he feels like your punishing him for leaving Daphne .

Bay ; cries ;I would never do that I love Emmett I love Ty

Regina ; you have to make that choice

I walked into the bathroom honestly I had no where else to go the house only had one bedroom and I slept on the couch and the bathroom is big so I might as well go in there I grab my iPhone and look at pictures of Emmett and I together there is one where out at the junk yard on my motorcycle and he's acting all manly and I am just smiling behind him it has to land in the top five of my favorite pictures of us . Ty and I had so much Emmett and I had so much .Would Emmett fight death for me would he come to see me even though Ty threaten to bomb him I hoped he would because that would mean we had true love I put my phone down on the floor and I put my face to my knees and begin crying this whole switch has changed and not for the better my life my love life my emotional life sometimes I wish I wouldn't have met Ty and sometimes I wish I wouldn't have met Emmett they both have hurt me in two different ways Ty left and Emmett cheated what Emmett did is way worse but I have no idea why I want him more . After Crying for about an hour I suck it up and walk back into the living room I see Angelo setting at the dinning table with Regina Angelo see's my tear stains and hugs me I quickly back out of his arms and run out the door my heart is racing I am beyond mad then I see a motorcycle My favorite Motorcycle drive up I wonder what he is doing here why did they all look sad at the table did they worry about me and Emmett or is it something else .

Emmett ;signs ; Regina texted me and said you where really upset but I do have to tell you something

Bay ; signs ;you're dating someone please tell me no

Emmett ;signs ;calm down . Travis left KC last night like disappeared no one knows where he's at

Bay ;signs I thought he is living with you

Emmett ;signs ;he is but he told my mom he had to go to get something at his old house and he hasn't been back since

Bay ;signs ;what about the robbery you know the food truck


	4. Chapter 4

When Emmett drove me to his house the cops where there does everybody really care about Travis that badly I mean there not even related . I look at Melody who looks as if she's about to cry had she really grown close with them he had only been staying there what 5 mounts could they really build a mother son bond in 5 mounts. Emmett kisses me behind the ear and goes and sets on the couch . I walk over to a crying Melody I don't know why but I hug her . I liked Travis too I felt sorry for him having to live in the car wash makes me sad now that I made him give me 1,500 dollars out of the safe that time for stupid Zara and her buddy is smack even a name anyway I am getting off guard . I see a cop tap melody on the shoulder and I see Travis walk in looks like somebody beat him his Jackets all in shreds he has a black eye and a busted lip . Emmett gives him a manly hug as I call it and they go set down on the couch I am just about to walk out to call Toby for a ride home when Travis comes over to me and grabs my hand he has a serious face I thought he is going to kiss me or something but thank goodness he takes me to the couch where Emmett is setting I am glad they are including me on the juicy details of why Travis has been gone for the past 17 hours I think it has something to do with the food truck but I am afraid it might consist of an issue with Ty so I brace myself and give them my full attention.

Travis ; signs ; Ty came by here he left Iraqi because he found out you were with Emmett I wanted to keep you too safe so I went after him myself somehow he got my number I don't know how . I met him at the base and he kicked me and hit me I got a black eye I am surprisingly okay but he told me if I left he would set a bomb off so I had to wait till they closed the base to come back .

Bay ;signs ;you are a true friend Travis but why did he beat you

Travis signs ;because I told him I am Emmett so I guess he feels better and Emmett and you can date each other he loves you

Emmett ;signs ; you don't care about bay that much do you

Travis ;signs ;me and her gross no I did it because I knew how much you loved her .

Wow Travis is the nicest person I have ever met because of him I to date Emmett again but one thing I cannot figure out is about is if he's off base or not . I am later informed by Travis that he went back to Iraqi so I am okay . I know now because of Travis there is no danger for Emmett and I at least not anymore I grab Emmett's hand and ask him if he wants to go get some yogurt he agrees and we take off on his bike the sad thing is he didn't act excited about it so I kind of for this date to go badly you can't change Emmett's moods . Once we get to the yogurt place he talks to Nicki about some gig while I sign and speak for him once the conversation has come to an end we go get the yogurt Emmett writes down that he wants peach and I write that I want strawberry he gives it to the waiter while we wait for the food I decide to go ahead and start the battle that I know is going to arise .

Emmett ; signs ; I am not mad at you I am sorry I am just afraid but I am glad Travis gave us a chance to date he is a really good guy

Bay signs ; Ty's not done he can get mad I seen him pull a person's shirt before he can get mad at any little thing we can date now but as soon as I find out he's back we need to break it off or act like we did I don't want anyone getting hurt Travis or you

Emmett ;signs ;I understand can we at least go out to dates like this I guess you know stay friends

Bay ;signs ;I don't know we have a history everyone knows it . But Emmett when I told him I am dating you to make everything get better but you still cheated .

The woman brings our food but I run out I can here Emmett's loud footsteps behind me but I quickly tell him to stop and go home Nicki got off work so I am able to get a ride home with her on the way home I explain her what happened and she told me that Daphne had informed her about the cheating and she wouldn't blame me . Cheating is a hard thing to get over and no matter how much I may love Emmett I can never trust that he won't do it again every time he's pissed at me or we get in a fight I am still thinking he is going to cheat or that he will cheat again and that's not the way a relationship should go it has to have trust . As we go home Nicki tells me about her dads death and boy here I am feeling sorry for myself about Emmett and then I find out someone Killed Nicki's dad for a reason she doesn't know that's sad at least I know why Emmett broke up with me and no it does not help me that Simone is sober now I don't give a crap that she's sober . Nicki drops me off at my mom and dad's house I guess that's where she assumes I live I don't tell her any different .

Nicki ; If you love Emmett date him if you don't do not but we all make mistakes and if you love Emmett truly you can make it together

bay ; Thanks Nicki have a good night and I am sorry about your dad

Nicki ;it's Okay and if you ever need to Talk don't hastate Toby has my number

Bay ;thanks

Nicki ; Emmett seems like a good guy


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 30 min since we all got to the hospital after Emmett run after the doctor Travis and myself where keeping a close eye on him making sure he didn't get any to any more trouble Travis wasn't as worried about Melody as Emmett is but Travis more than likely never grew up being shown love so it would make sense but the woman did give her a home he should care a little he could end up on the streets if anything happened to her . Travis taps me on the shoulder and I see Emmett start to cry he reaches for my hand and once it gets my hand he squeezes it as tight as he can I smile and he through the tears smiles back. Part of me is hating seeing Emmett go through this but one part assumes its karma but that is mean Karma should consist of something like his motorcycle breaking down at a gas station . It has now been two hours and Emmett's pacing and Travis went to get coffee Emmett touches my shoulder and once I look up my mother is standing next to me .

Kathryn ;hey sweetie are you all alright Travis honey you can stay at our house

Travis ;signs ;no I will just go back to the car wash

Kathryn ;no stay at our house , How's Emmett holding up

Travis ;where is he

Once we don't see Emmett , Travis and myself take off running we look in every direction Emmett is no where in sight then after a few more min we find him standing by the inference to ICU I tap his shoulder and but he turns away and I repeat and he goes to sat down against the wall Travis walks back to the waiting room he can't put up with emotion he looks up at me and points for me to set down so I do after that my head is on his shoulder and I can feel his sobs shake my body there so hard wow he has this much emotion hopefully he cried this after he cheated guessing not though . But he like he wants too I wait by the door with him we are setting there for what seems like an hour when we see Melody walk out Emmett and I look at each and then look again is it her or are we that tried that we see her ghost it's only 3 pm . But waiting in a hospital is tiring when she walks over to us and starts signing we know it's her .

Bay ;signs ; how are you melody

Melody ;signs ;just a bruised ankle and rib and slight bang on the head but the doctors say I am fine

Emmett ;signs they had me worried sick they made it sound like you where dead or something mom what happened

Melody ;signs ;Your dad text me so I answered and that's when the car hit me

The first thought that rang in my head is that Melody and Cameron (Emmett's parents) are back together it would make so happy if they did get back together considering all he did to get attention during the divorced and by attention I don't mean good attention . Melody informed Emmett and I that her and Cameron where working on things and it wasn't certain they would get back together but by the smile on Emmett's face I sure hoped they would . That would the highlight of his life to see them get back together although being with me through the separation I thought helped him but looks like he had more issues to sort out besides boys are trouble makers haven't met a boy who is not one . Emmett is one but he is quick to realize what he did wrong unlike others who just think it's no big deal . They give us instructions on how to care for Melody since we drove my car and there's not enough room . Kathryn offers to take Melody home and she takes up the offer we all head out and before Emmett heads to my car I see him hug his mom than melody winces a little from the sore ribs dad did that after he had his heart attack he waves by and heads to my car .

Emmett ;signs ;I am glad your mom's okay

Bay ;signs I am too

Travis ;signs ;but we have to take care of her alright Emmett

Emmett ;signs ;we will good thing you came or it would fall all on me


	6. Chapter 6

It had been 30 min since we all got to the hospital after Emmett run after the doctor Travis and myself where keeping a close eye on him making sure he didn't get any to any more trouble Travis wasn't as worried about Melody as Emmett is but Travis more than likely never grew up being shown love so it would make sense but the woman did give her a home he should care a little he could end up on the streets if anything happened to her . Travis taps me on the shoulder and I see Emmett start to cry he reaches for my hand and once it gets my hand he squeezes it as tight as he can I smile and he through the tears smiles back. Part of me is hating seeing Emmett go through this but one part assumes its karma but that is mean Karma should consist of something like his motorcycle breaking down at a gas station . It has now been two hours and Emmett's pacing and Travis went to get coffee Emmett touches my shoulder and once I look up my mother is standing next to me .

Kathryn ;hey sweetie are you all alright Travis honey you can stay at our house

Travis ;signs ;no I will just go back to the car wash

Kathryn ;no stay at our house , How's Emmett holding up

Travis ;where is he

Once we don't see Emmett , Travis and myself take off running we look in every direction Emmett is no where in sight then after a few more min we find him standing by the inference to ICU I tap his shoulder and but he turns away and I repeat and he goes to sat down against the wall Travis walks back to the waiting room he can't put up with emotion he looks up at me and points for me to set down so I do after that my head is on his shoulder and I can feel his sobs shake my body there so hard wow he has this much emotion hopefully he cried this after he cheated guessing not though . But he like he wants too I wait by the door with him we are setting there for what seems like an hour when we see Melody walk out Emmett and I look at each and then look again is it her or are we that tried that we see her ghost it's only 3 pm . But waiting in a hospital is tiring when she walks over to us and starts signing we know it's her .

Bay ;signs ; how are you melody

Melody ;signs ;just a bruised ankle and rib and slight bang on the head but the doctors say I am fine

Emmett ;signs they had me worried sick they made it sound like you where dead or something mom what happened

Melody ;signs ;Your dad text me so I answered and that's when the car hit me

The first thought that rang in my head is that Melody and Cameron (Emmett's parents) are back together it would make so happy if they did get back together considering all he did to get attention during the divorced and by attention I don't mean good attention . Melody informed Emmett and I that her and Cameron where working on things and it wasn't certain they would get back together but by the smile on Emmett's face I sure hoped they would . That would the highlight of his life to see them get back together although being with me through the separation I thought helped him but looks like he had more issues to sort out besides boys are trouble makers haven't met a boy who is not one . Emmett is one but he is quick to realize what he did wrong unlike others who just think it's no big deal . They give us instructions on how to care for Melody since we drove my car and there's not enough room . Kathryn offers to take Melody home and she takes up the offer we all head out and before Emmett heads to my car I see him hug his mom than melody winces a little from the sore ribs dad did that after he had his heart attack he waves by and heads to my car .

Emmett ;signs ;I am glad your mom's okay

Bay ;signs I am too

Travis ;signs ;but we have to take care of her alright Emmett

Emmett ;signs ;we will good thing you came or it would fall all on me


	7. Chapter 7

SORRY ABOUT THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS BEING ABOUT MELODY I PROMISE THE REST WON'T . I am going TO DO 20 CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY

* * *

It had a month since Ty left and to say the least I haven't heard from him. Emmett and I text a lot he is working at the motorcycle shop a lot they liked him so much that they wanted him to work their for good . Regina could tell I am missing Emmett but she informs me that he has to work I know he does but it's still hard knowing the guys I love don't get to spend time with me because of their work schedules I know he's working because he sends me pictures of almost all the motorcycles he cleans he's for sure a motorcycle freak. For some odd reason I get a strange reason that Ty sent me an email so I get my laptop and log into my email account and sure enough there is one from Ty expect when I open it up it shows a picture of him kissing adieu the army woman aid fixer or whatever I always thought she is after Ty and this picture proves it all the email says is "sorry bay adieu is my girlfriend now I love her a lot she gets me and what the army life is like . I closed my laptop and a tear rolls down my eye how could he do this to me Emmett did worse but at least he didn't go back to Simone . I lay down on the couch and begin to cry my body feels weak seeing that picture of Ty and adieu together makes me go numb and freeze . About 20 min later I start sobbing my body feels like it's going to break and I want to puke I knew this would happen why didn't I see it though well I didn't see anything happening between Emmett and Simone guess I am always wrong . I am still sobbing heavily when the doorbell rings I say "come in" but they don't so I know it's Emmett I walk to the door and see him standing there he has a Nacho cheese and chips in a Wall-Mart bag he see's my face and lays the items on the counter and hugs me amazing how he doesn't even know what's wrong but he still hugs me .

Emmett ;signs ;huh your eyes look puffy huh what happened do you not want me here I can go

Bay ;signs and cries ;when Ty and I where dating this summer I went to any army party thing and this girl named Adieu is there and this one guy brings up about how her and Ty where together and then today I get an email he's with her he's dating Adieu her

Emmett ;signs ; you know maybe things are different between Ty and you now being in the army or war changes a person bay

Bay ;signs ;I thought he loved me

Emmett ;signs ;I bet her does he just isn't there to see your beautiful face I can leave

I didn't want him to leave I wanted him to stay with me we sat down on the couch and ate the food he had brought after ate what seemed like a 100 nacho cheese and chips I got up and went to the bathroom when I sat on the toilet this sharp pain hit me and I doubled over Emmett is the only one here and he can't hear me so I grab my phone and text him and 2 second later he's by my side I am crying so much in pain I can't even sign he picks me up off the toilet and lays me on the couch . I could see the worry in his eyes he grabbed my hands and kissed them and for a second the pain went okay I think because he is with me made me calm thank goodness I wasn't alone . Right then thankfully Regina walks in the door she see's me on the couch crying and Emmett holding my hands Regina called 911 without even trying to ask what is wrong the minute the EMT's came they made me let go of Emmett's hands and that made me scream my loudest it's almost like his hands numbed the pain a bit When they put me on the stretcher I am hollering for Emmett I see him grab his jacket and make his way towards me but mom quickly pulls him out-of-the-way . I need him finally as we where making our way to the elevator he came they EMT's let him ride with me and once again he had both my hands which made me feel better once we got to the ER and they checked me out and gave me pain Med's . Then the doctor came in with his diagnoses

Doctor ; are you family

Bay ;cries ;no he's just a friend

Doctor ;is it okay if I give him any information

Bay ;cries ;he can't hear what we're talking about he's deaf so don't worry

Doctor ; well it looks like you had a little tumor right on your stomach it's clashing with your intestines so when you ate that's what cause the pain

Bay ;cries ;well it need surgery

Doctor ;yes it will it's very mild though just a surgery to remove it and that's it

Once the doctor walked out I explained to Emmett I would have to have surgery he leaned in and kissed my lips and made a promise he would never ever leave me during the surgery which made me feel better . Of course later I got lots of worried visits from my mom and Regina and melody who is still in a cast but is able to drive with one arm she wanted Emmett to go home and get some rest since the doctor said the surgery would occur in the morning . Kathryn stayed with me that night but I wanted Emmett I wanted my Emmett at about 9 pm the pain came back and this time even worse I screamed and my mom just sat there . I grabbed my iPhone and texted Emmett he came as fast as his motorcycle would take him and he held my hands and talked as best he could he had a beautiful voice a voice no one else realized is beautiful he eventually fells asleep on the chair next to my bed . Melody didn't realize he left that night and sent me a mean text but I didn't care I had Emmett with me . When morning time arrived they came and got me and Emmett walked to the OR with me he held my hand and as we walked into the OR he kissed me and said I just want you I fell asleep with those words ringing in my head . Regina later told me Emmett came out crying melody got there after they put me to sleep but she wasn't mad she just forgot what true love meant. When I woke up my mom is staring above me .

Kathryn ;the surgery went great they got all the tumor alright you will stay in the hospital to make sure nothing happens Emmett's at home resting for a while but he will come back tonight he promises okay

Bay ;cries ;I want this oxygen out of my nose

Kathryn ;just to help your breath alright I love you

Bay ;cries ;mom is it a crime that I still love Emmett

Kathryn ;no some people are just meant for you


	8. Chapter 8

After I woke up I felt awful there is oxygen in my nose my head Is pounding I feel like screaming why did I have a tumor the doctors said it just formed but from what I had all these questions in my head my annoying mother is trying to feed me ice chips I set my bed up and take the ice chips out of her hands and lay them on the table next me . She seems annoyed but goes and sets back down on the cot I look down and on my bed is this picture of Emmett and I my favorite one the one of us on his bike . Tears rolled down my eyes I needed him here . Then all the sudden I started gagging all that came out was yellow spit I just kept gagging I ringed the button and the nurse came in and starting giving me Medicine through an IV she claimed it is normal I hope it is . After I threw up Emmett came he smiled that beautiful smile . He sat down in the chair beside my bed he could tell the puke from my bed and went and wrote for the nurse that his girlfriend needs the sheets changed on her bed honestly I didn't feel like getting out of bed but I didn't want to lay in a bed of wet smelling puke . Emmett please put pillows on the chair for me to set on he grabbed both my hands and I screamed in pain as what seemed like my sore stomach stretching . Mom pulled the chair closer and I had both my hands on Emmett's arms so I could stable myself when I sat down I let out a slow cry of pain and then I closed my eyes . Until I felt Emmett rubbing my hands with lotion .

Bay ;signs ;my stomach's so sore

Emmett ;signs ;you have been open and a 3 oz. tumor is took out of you of course you would hurt

Bay ; signs ; I love you

Emmett ; signs ; I love you too

Emmett stayed the night with me while my mom went home to check on my dad since the heart attack 2 mounts ago she has checked on him like crazy it is wonderful having Emmett there at night there were a couple of times I started crying in pain and shook him awake but he just talked to me until the nurse came in and gave me some pain Medicine she made the remark to Emmett that he needed speech therapy and I told her to do what she needed to do and leave Emmett's voice is perfect to me maybe not to anyone else but it is to me. Mostly Emmett uses his voice to get something across or when he's angry like that night of the cheating . I love Emmett but sometimes I just don't forget about that night . I try to push the thought out of my head as I see Emmett's hand gently around mine with the little strength I have I bring his hand up with mine and kiss it and gently leans over and kisses me softly on the lips . Once the morning rolled around Emmett had to go to his shop I slept most of the day while mom is there . I wake up to a beeping on my lap it's a text from Emmett showing me that the guy brought in Ripley for him to clean and he is so happy about it . Around 3 mom see's I am awake and she starts talking and babbling the babbling means nothing to me I just listen to her talk and talk and say yeah or whatever now and then I can see she's getting disappointed which starts a fight .

Kathryn ;the world isn't all about Emmett you know you just got out of surgery and I get that you need to sleep but at least talk to me and not text Emmett every 5 seconds

Bay ;he texted me okay mom so calm down okay I moved out of the house for a reason and that is spend time with Regina and Angelo I already spent the first 17 years of my life with you

Kathryn ;what happened with Ty

Bay ;he went back to the war and now he's with some Army aid check who has a stupid name

Kathryn ;so Emmett's your rebound guy

bay ; I don't know mom just leave me alone go alright I want Emmett but he has to work so I must have to stay here with you

My mom grabbed her bag and walked out honestly I wanted her out all she is doing is ruining my mood . I want Emmett here he is the only one that can heal my pain all mom does is talk my ear off . I take a quick nap and wake up to find Melody by my bedside which makes me think something's wrong with Emmett but she told me she is just here to visit with me and that Emmett is parking the car . When Emmett walks in he grabs my hands and kisses them then sets down in the chair mom would have sat in . I can't eat much because I am still healing but melody brought me Jell-O from the café and that is still good . Melody and I and Emmett had a good time talking and I even sat in the chair for a bit . Getting along with Melody is my life's goal because I love Emmett and want to have his mothers approval though Emmett got in trouble with the billboard she soon realized it is just young , crazy, love . After a while Emmett asks me where my mom is I explain to him that I got tired of her and told her to leave he wasn't too happy with me melody wasn't ether even though she is friends with my bio mom she still realizes Kathryn loves me just as much even though she is annoying I guess that's just the way she shows her love . I had no right to kick her out but when dad walks in I know it's about to get ugly

john ;I know you're in the hospital and all but you have no right to treat your mother that way you know she is still crying

Emmett ;signs ;I know but she just wanted me

john ;that's the problem all she wants is guys ether you or Ty what happened with Ty come on bay

Emmett; ;signs ; Ty left alright and besides Regina asked me to come over

john ;Emmett stay out of this

Bay ; don't talk to him like that he has every right he went to the OR with me


	9. Chapter 9

When my dad left he became really pissed I guess because all Emmett and I kept doing is talking to him and trying to reason because of the heart attack I finally told Emmett to back down I didn't need him getting any more pissed than he already is and have another heart attack and of course Emmett and I would take the blame . I went without talking to my dad and mom for about 2 days but then I finally had to call them back because the doctor told me I am coming home in a few days I have healed well and I am doing pretty good eating light food but thank god I am doing better than expected . 10 days after surgery I am able to go home Mom told me I could stay with them and I am very thankful for that because the doctor said I needed someone to watch me whatever that meant and I know Regina and Angelo have other things on their mind besides me . When I got Released the nurse wheeled me outside and I seen Melody's car parked in front of the entrance Emmett gave the nurse the signal he had it from here and picked me up and put me in the car I could walk but it is still good to have him carry me . When I got to my mom and dad's house mom stood there by the door and wanted to hug me but could tell I wasn't in the mood so she backed off Emmett helped me in the house mom held my left side and Emmett held my right and then when were on the welcome mat Emmett picked me up and laid me on the couch . After he got a blanket and pillow and my laptop and got me settled he had to leave but claimed he would come back later on his motorcycle

Emmett ; signs ; sweetie I am glad your home okay I love you

Bay ;cries and signs ;I love you thank you I wanted to tell you and ask you if you could become my boyfriend again

Emmett ;signs ; I thought I already am but of course I will that's my life's dream to become your boyfriend again

bay ;cries and signs ;Ty told me I would go right back to you and I guess he's right

Emmett ;signs ;that is because were too good together

After Emmett left I am lost in my thoughts mom is on her laptop checking E-mails and gets me some left over Veggie pizza once I eat it I close my laptop and become lost in my thoughts . I am not even the slightest bit sleepy I am just thinking . When Ty left he said he knew I am going to cheat on him I am not cheating on him I mean if he has a girlfriend that's not cheating right . My mind thought back to when I first met Emmett he is snapping pictures of Random things on a tree I called his name but quickly remembered he couldn't hear so I waved my hands in front of his face and it got his attention we then exchanged each others art folders I looked at his beautiful pictures and then when I held up my folder he grabbed a picture out of it a picture of when Regina is pregnant with me in front of Angelo's car. He explains to me he can blow it up so I sent him the picture and the next day he comes to school with the Plate number and we ride off to the Car lot . I have no idea how I understood Emmett that day because I barely knew ASL back then but I guess I just understood him because of a connection . He helped me find my dad and That's more than I could ever ask for . I am back into reality when Toby comes in the room and sets on the edge of the couch to talk to me .

Toby ;what are you doing like day dreaming

Bay ;just thinking about when Emmett and I first met that's all

Toby ; You too will never stay away from each other will you

Bay ;not really

Toby ;well Nicki and I are getting married I thank you for the advice but I want to marry her I think she could do some good in this family

Bay ; Okay your future wife your Business

After Toby left Emmett walked in I had just seen him like an hour ago but I guess he felt the need to come back he brought Taco bell for dinner man who boy loves Mexican food is he forgetting that I had just underwent stomach surgery . Mom is thankful so she doesn't have to cook any food for tonight . I know he is thoughtful and that's why he brought it he sat down on the edge of the couch and kissed me lightly and grabbed my hand and kissed it . Daphne walked through the Dinning room right as we kissed she looked strangely at it I guess she didn't know we where back together mom is fine with whoever I date really and she likes Emmett so that's a plus I guess because he's a good friend with her biological daughter but I have no idea just guessing . Emmett and I watched the old scary Deaf movie we all made together and during the movie on our make out scene we made out for real mom said "okay you two stop it" and I backed away when I told him mom said for us to stop he made a sad face and I giggled but he got a chair and pulled it beside the couch and held my hand and we watched the movie it is so romantic I almost forgot about Ty but Ty is still on my mind sometimes not as much though but for now I will have to settle for Emmett for now but that isn't fair to Emmett .

Emmett ;signs ;the movie's over what do you want to do

Bay ;signs ;I don't know I am wore out do you want to watch TV with captions dear, John

Emmett ;signs ;No I am not stupid Dear , John goes off to the military

Bay ;signs ;alright The last song

Emmett ;signs ;sounds good yeah


	10. Chapter 10

This is what I have always thought happened because Emmett took up for Natalie when she and bay got into a fight during the volleyball game spoiler sorry :) .

It had been 3 weeks since my surgery and the doctor gave me permission to get out of the house it is strangely odd living with my parents again after living with Regina and Angelo for 2 mounts its strange having all these rules again but it went well living with them better than I expected it would go we got along with very little fights maybe one dad and I had one fight about who washed the clothes and he said I shouldn't do anything because I hadn't been living there but I ignored it . Emmett came over at least once a day to chill we would watch movies, or play ASL guess games pretty much and kiss oh yeah that is what we where good at . When the doctor said I could start going more places so the first place I went is Emmett's house mom of course being 3 weeks out from surgery didn't want me to ride his motorcycle with him so we took my car and Emmett drove once we got to his house he grabbed my hand and we ran up to his room. I hadn't been in his room since I came the night Regina told me about how she knew the switched at birth thing and I cried like a baby and he held me for the longest time that has to stand as one of my top favorite memories of us . As I walked in his room I noticed this box of pictures on the dresser . Emmett told me he had to go downstairs to get some food for us so while he did I went through the pictures and I can't believe at who I seen it is pictures of Him and Natalie one of them kissing one of them sitting on the couch holding hands one of them his motorcycle . This overwhelming feeling came over me when he came back he could see the look on my face and took the box away from me .

Emmett ;signs ;I am going to throw those away I promise

Bay signs ; Natalie is the deaf girl you dated that you told me about huh

Emmett ;signs ;yes you and her are the only one's I mean only one's I have ever dated

Bay ;signs ;oh so that's why you didn't take up for me when she wrote hearing which on my locker right huh

Emmett ;signs ;Maybe but I broke up with her she has issues

Bay ;signs ;you don't just dump someone because they have Issues

Emmett ;signs ; you dumped Ty

Bay ;signs ;I waited for his E-mail and when it finally came it showed a picture of him kissing another girl so I think I had the right to move on

I became so angry and walked out I had no idea why I am this mad over him dating Natalie come on it had to have happened what 3 years ago but still it makes me mad because I know her and I maybe it is over but still he could go back to her anytime just like I go back to Ty I mean it happens I understand honestly I don't see them together there personality's don't match I realize Emmett can't drive me home so I drive myself home . When I walk in the house mom drills me with the where is Emmett and what happened but honestly I don't give a crap and I tell her to lay off while I run up to my room I look at the old pictures of Ty and I and think why did he leave if he really loved me he act injured or something just to not have to go back because of him I am sitting here on my bed all alone staring at the wall . I love Emmett but seeing those pictures of him and Natalie really upset me that she is his first girlfriend maybe I am his first serious one though don't want to even go through the details if he has the pictures could he still care and what did he mean by personal issues huh . If he hated someone having personal issues he would have dumped me a long time ago Daphne walks by my bedroom and I make the choice to talk to her about it .

Bay ;signs ;Daphne do you know anything about Emmett and Natalie from Charlton

Daphne ; they dated for about 3 mounts they were head over heels for each other but then her dad passed away from cancer and she became really self-conscious and would cry a lot for no reason I guess that's why she has a hard time getting along from people plus the her father wanted to her to get a co-clear so that understands her deaf pride thing I guess and Emmett couldn't handle her emotional issues so they broke it off

Bay ;signs ; Wow that explains a lot but I have emotional issues and Emmett has never broken up with me

Daphne ;guess your just special

Daphne claimed she had somewhere to go more than likely on a date with the British coffee guy she is totally into him she reminds me of Emmett and I when we first met anyway I wasn't mad at Natalie anymore I just wanted to tell her I am sorry that I didn't realize what she had been through so I got the Charlton year book and looked her up her name is "Natalie Kress" I then get the address book that my mom keeps which is like all the names of the people from KC and I find a Julie N Kress Natalie must have gotten named after her middle name anyway I get the address and tell mom I am going to pick up some bread and I will come back soon as I get to her house I shocked to see it is a small trailer with looks like one window . The house or trailer reminds me of the one Zara lived in I ring the door bell which I assume is a light up doorbell but I don't see any lights flashing from the window so I see her heading towards the door when she see's me she stands there just she looks kind of pissed which I hate to see her mad look it's just so evil . I stand back and walk back to my car because I know I shouldn't have come here but in a deaf raspy voice she says " Bay came back " she allows me to walk in her house which has very nice white leather couch's she pats me to set down and so I do I take a deep breath and begin my speech .

Bay ;signs ;I came over to Emmett's today and come across pictures of you and him and I know I shouldn't have come here but Daphne told me your dad died and I just wanted to say I am sorry I get your anger you must have felt hurt and anger are very much the same things

Natalie ; signs ;my dad passed away a few years ago it's been my mom and I here my mom is deaf too and My dad pushed us to get co-clears and my mom did get one but I didn't and when he died I guess that's why I pushed the deaf pride thing and as far Emmett and I nothing more went on then a kiss he is a nice guy and your lucky but he just wasn't for me Emmett doesn't like the emotional types

Bay ;signs ;I came over to his house crying one night..

Natalie ;signs ;let me guess that's how you two broke up because that's how we did I heard you two had dated but never got the clear picture of why you two broke it off

Bay ;signs ; 1st of all No he held me while I cried and rubbed my back he's actually very good with me the emotional type stuff and is really good listener sounds very funny I know but he is and 2nd the reason we broke is because he cheated on me with a girl who I use to have a friendship with he didn't even know her the only met one time she had no idea what ASL even is and..

Natalie ; signs ;I never thought of Emmett as the cheating type but I am sorry and yes he did break up with me when I cried but that is right after his father left so... I guess he is going through a hard time

bay ;signs and cries ;he tends to do that with his girlfriend breaks their heart takes his anger out on them because of his parents I know it hurts but it's true

Natalie ;signs ;yeah he started speaking that night and really fast and I couldn't understand him it got scary

Bay ;cries ;he did that to me to the night he cheated


	11. Chapter 11

After I talked to Natalie I became mad at Emmett but part of me felt better because I am glad it just wasn't me he got pissed at. Why would Emmett take something like his parents splitting and break two girls hearts I mean we had nothing to do with his parents drama .It is the first day of school and Charlton my senior year to say the least and that's unbelievable I will become a senior I walk into the Charlton halls it feels like I haven't been in here in forever It had been two weeks since I talked to Emmett and why should I stay mad at him Natalie is his ex they are over or maybe its a fear that if his parents get in his fight or he has an issue with them he will yell in my face I have no idea but I guess I will try while I have my chance Emmett is at his locker playing around with his books when I tap him on the shoulder he pretends to not notice so I tap him again and he looks at me .

Emmett ;signs ;so what's up stranger I have missed you so much these past few weeks bay . I have missed you sweetie

Bay ;signs ;well I just needed some time to think why do you lash at your girlfriends every time something happens with your parents huh why just try talking

Emmett ;signs ; I am sorry it has happened and you're not telling a lie and I guess I just am mad at the world .. and anyway I didn't care about Natalie as much as I cared about you Bay

Bay ;signs ;you promise to fix that like if you feel anything to lash out about talk about it don't lash out about it by hurting me if you want to sign really fast and hit a pillow that's fine but please nothing else

Emmett ;signs yes sweetie so are we good

Bay ;signs ;yes

We walked off holding hands I know we make up really quickly and some people would think that's strange but I don't think it is Emmett is a good guy and doesn't rush things he gives me my time because he knows me and he knows that with all I have been through sometimes I need space . When I get to my first period I realize it's Melody's deaf studies class she smiles at me like a new student but come on she knows me she came to the hospital when I had my tumor surgery . She knows I can't keep up with fast signing so she gives me a paper with the speech she is saying so I can try to follow along and it does help . In the class we start studying co-clears and how they can become helpful we even watched a film about a 9 year-old with co-clears . After deaf study's I go to history which I see Emmett who is setting in the front row he smiles at me and gives me a quick kiss the teacher see's our kiss and gives an evil look I sign sorry and we resume with the class . My 3rd period is PE which works out well because you don't need to know much sign and to avoid volley ball but Natalie and I friends now . Finally my 4th period is lunch and Emmett comes and sets beside me as usual but what is strange is Travis sets across from us . So it feels kind of strange being just him, Emmett and I at the table .

Bay ;signs ;uh Travis why are you setting with his

Travis ; signs ;because I want to mind

Emmett ;signs ;yes but Bay and I are dating now so dude it's just me and you at the lunch table anymore

Travis ;signs ;whatever okay I will go set by myself see you at home

Bay ;signs ; Set down so what's up

Travis ; signs ;trying to find a girlfriend

Emmett ;signs ;you will find one ..

After lunch I go to my last which is ASL lessons it's mainly for the hearing kids who want to brush up on their ASL and of course I need that after class I see Emmett who gets on a two-wheel bike he is about to push the pedals when I tap him on the shoulder he informs me that his motorcycle is at the shop and he has to use his mom's bike I motion for him to get off the bike and I take the bike and it put it in the back of my car and before I tell him to get in he's in . I ask him where he wants to go he says my house so we do . I had barely talked to Regina or Angelo since I moved back in with mom 3 weeks ago I text Regina but that's pretty much it she stopped and stopped to see me once but after that we kind of stopped talking . Anyway once Emmett and I walk in mom asks us if she can make us a snack Emmett says Apple sauce that's random I get chips and dip we eventually trade because my stomach quickly starts to hurt from the chips and dip . The doctor told me that I could eat un light foods but if my stomach started to pain the least bit I needed to stop eating the food and switch to something else .When Emmett and I get done eating we go up to my room my dad walks back and gives us the I have an eye on you two look so I shut my door .

Emmett ;signs ;why did you shut your door bay

Bay ;signs ;don't know I want to spend time alone with you just talk

Emmett ;signs ; we can never stay apart can we

Bay ;signs ;nope we cannot

Emmett ;signs ;do you think were forever like you could become miss . Bledsoe

bay ;signs ;I don't know


	12. Chapter 12

taking the story a whole different direction hope you enjoy

* * *

It had been a 13 mounts since I talked to Ty he hasn't even emailed me back I guess him and the aid army girl are still at it who cares I have Emmett . Our relationship has grown stronger over the past 4 mounts we spend a lot more time together his favorite thing to do with me is watch TV if he doesn't understand something from captions he will ask me so it works out well . My mom has let him come over a lot and spend time with me our trust has even gotten better he sends me a picture of every place he goes too during the day which is a little much but it is building our trust . I had noticed I had thrown up a lot just little episodes of vomiting a lot I thought it is normal considering the stomach issues I have had lately so I chalk it up to that . But as the weeks go by I begin getting sicker and sicker my mom tells me I might have a stomach bug but I ignore it . One day I had just got done eating nacho's with Emmett and I ran to the toilet and Emmett ran after me . My dad walked by me in the bathroom and grabbed me by arm and pulled me in my room and shut the door . He told me to get my clothes on I thought this is rather harsh but I do it anyway he drags me out the door without me even explaining to Emmett . We get to CVS and he goes in informs me to stay in the car he comes out with a pregnancy test . When we get home Emmett is still there .

Bay ;signs ; Dad got me a pregnancy test

Emmett ;signs ; Oh okay it's fine I guess

bay ;signs and cries ;please don't leave me alright if it says I am

Emmett ;signs ;no I won't leave you I promise Bay I love you alright

I went in the bathroom and Emmett sunk down to sat on the floor beside the bathroom . I heard him crying I knew this is not what any of us where expecting I grabbed the test and took it and waited 3 min like it said once I picked it up It showed a plus sign my body froze I am pregnant really is this happening are you sure I get down on the floor and start sobbing and rocking back a fourth I can't even think straight .Next thing I know is I see my mom sitting beside me and she grabs my hand Emmett walks in soon after that he grabs the test and smiles a little . It's like them being happy about it gave me the peace that I could do it . Emmett grabbed my hand and helped me off the floor and then he wrapped me in a hug . Little did I know that I had cried for an hour they just let me get it all out . Once I got out of Emmett's hug we went to my room and my dad walked in he informed that he is upset but if Emmett is going to stick around I can keep the baby . I never thought about adoption because I grew up knowing I didn't belong and I never want my daughter or son to feel that way never ever . Emmett agreed to the rules that he could stay here when I am 7 mounts along to help get stuff ready but nothing before that and he is given strict rules on when to go home . Mom walked in right after dad walked out and suggest we might want to tell melody . This is the part I am dreading we walk in the house melody see's me there and realizes something is up .

Emmett ;signs ;bay is pregnant

Melody ;signs ; what are you going to do because you sure aren't raising the baby and living with bay in this house

Emmett ;signs ; John said I can move in with them when she is 7 mounts pregnant .

Melody ;signs ; well you aren't moving in with them you're giving the baby up for adoption

Emmett ;signs ; no because of bay's situation and feeling like she didn't belong I am not doing that to my child alright where going to keep it whether you like it or not

Bay ;signs and cries ;I know I should but I can't that's my child and Emmett's too

Melody soon realized she wasn't going to win this battle. I knew this is Emmett and I's child and we will raise him or her no matter what . Though Emmett and I never planned this baby we will still love it just the same . Emmett and I went back to my house to give melody time to cool off we could tell she wasn't thrilled . But we had no idea what would happen next . I heard the door open but thought it is Toby coming in from hanging out at Nicki's . But soon mom called its Regina and I signed it to Emmett and we ran downstairs to see what is up . I see Regina standing there with a 3 carry on bags and one bag which is Emmett's camera bag Emmett stands there in shock and takes the bags from Regina and goes up to my room to put them away . Regina walks over and hugs me she starts crying but I have no idea why she is crying I am the one pregnant or maybe she is crying because her 18 year-old daughter is pregnant I don't know . She informs me she found out by text message that her daughter is pregnant and melody told her to come and get Emmett's stuff and so she did . Emmett walks down stairs and hugs Regina . Regina and Emmett and I stand in a group hug . I feel so loved by them Melody is one person I thought wouldn't disown Emmett but she did and we have to live with that .

Regina ; signs ;she told me to come get his stuff because bay is pregnant and he could come back when he made the choice to give the baby up and I knew you wouldn't you care about bay too much so I brought your stuff here . I still care about you Emmett but I swear if you leave her I am going to kill you

Emmett ;signs ; I know and I won't okay bay and I are going to figure this out and I will get shirts and stuff at Wal-Mart tomorrow

Bay ;signs ;I love you

Emmett ;signs ;the baby and you will have the best care a 18 year-old that works at a motorcycle shop can give alright I love you

Kathryn ;you don't know happy it makes me to see you sign that


	13. Chapter 13

sorry I am skipping around I just really like the aspect of him and bay having a baby together I do it in all my fan stories . I have more stories on this site called W pad and some are about bay and Emmett just search bay and Emmett fan no spaces and that's me . The next chapter is Emmett's PROV instead of Bay's like it has been in all the other chapters .

* * *

7 mounts later

I am 8 mounts pregnant now and feeling rougher than ever Emmett picked up some extra shifts at the motorcycle shop so it's been really hard not getting to see him as often . He still lives with me and my parents it's been going well actually dad keeps a tight leash on him and asks where he's going which if he's going somewhere and he's not with me it's usually work. Melody has stopped all contact with us it's really sad sometimes I see Emmett who wants to tear up about it but quickly sucks back the tears . Emmett and I found out where having a baby girl I really wanted a girl and so did he . Emmett and I had separate beds in our room it's getting pretty tight with the crib in there but at night he falls asleep with his hand on my stomach which is really cute . I know he's going to become an awesome parent I am not worried about that one bit . I see Emmett come in from work and he looks wiped out more than usual actually he kisses me softly and then goes up to our room . I run after him as far as my belly will take me when I walk into our room I find him laying on the bed crying .

bay ;signs ;hey sweetie what's wrong huh

Emmett ;signs ; my dad came by today to the shop mom told him about you being pregnant

bay ;signs ;I know you haven't talked to your dad in a while how did he take it huh

Emmett ;signs and cries ; he told me he knew it would happen one day just didn't think this soon he's okay with it he wants to see her when she's born

bay ;signs ;so what's the problem huh why are you so upset honey

Emmett ;signs and cries ;I miss my mom I love you and I love our daughter but I need my mom seeing dad walk in there with there wearing his wedding ring to Debby and it got me to thinking I already lost my dad I don't want to lose my mom

bay ;signs ; lets invite her over alright for dinner alright

He agreed we invite her over to my house for dinner my parents agreed that they where tired of seeing Emmett depressed . So I texted her to come over for dinner she said she would when the doorbell rang I let Emmett know and he went and opened it . I walked in shortly after the door opened . Melody took one look at me and short of smiled almost like a half-smile or a forced smile forcing a smile is something I have done many times . Emmett walked her in the living room and her and Emmett sat on the couch and I sat on the love seat beside them . Melody seemed very nervous like she is coming to my house for the first time . Mom brought out some nutty buddy's and that seemed to break the ice . Once we started to talking she asked me how I am feeling if I had any sickness the normal pregnancy questions you get asked . Emmett even told her we where having a girl . she mentioned that Cameron had told her we where having a girl and she grabbed her purse and pulled out this Pink and white newborn shirt that said "daddy's girl" Emmett's smile got so big he showed it to me and I smiled I thought it is cute but did it have to say daddy's girl I hadn't had my baby shower dad didn't want mom to throw me one because I don't know I am 18. Emmett gave the shirt to me it is so cute and surreal I can't believe I am going to become a mom .

Melody ;signs ;so why did you ask me to dinner

Emmett ;signs ;I don't want to lose you it's really been getting to you do you know how much it hurt me that Regina brought my stuff here mom it cut me deep it felt like you where saying you're not my son kind of like when I lost bay after I cheated I am a mess

Melody ;signs ;I admit I did get very upset at you but it hurt me too your almost 19 and you want to raise a child with bay honestly I mean ..

Emmett ;signs ;I do I am not walking out on my child I see how hurt bay's been in not knowing her biological father and I love bay so much aren't you suppose to have kids with the people you love huh

Melody; signs ;I am sorry sweetie I didn't know you where this serious about it honestly I thought you would walk out a few mounts from now and come back home but my baby boy is growing up and sticking around that's all I could ask for and your daughter will have a very good dad I can already tell

bay ; signs ;I am glad you too are okay he has been supportive I love him so much .

After awhile of talking Melody left she stayed for about 3 hours which gave her and Emmett enough time to talk I loved to see how happy Emmett became after he left it is so reassuring . Emmett and I go back to my bed room and he tells me how much tonight meant to him and that he just wanted his daughter to have all her family even Angelo. I guess I didn't see the depression he went through after he lost me and when I dated Ty and Noah but Melody did tell me how much he became upset after the cheating and that he lost you he told her just 3 short mounts after it happened that he is going to win me back and he sure did and he will have a beautiful daughter to win too . My trust with Emmett has become a little better he sends me pictures every 30 min practically of what he's doing I don't ask him to send me pictures he just does and that's what makes it so neat . I do admit I watch the clock sometimes and sure enough every 30 min he sends me a text sometimes it's just "I love you" or can consist a picture of him setting on a bike being goofy I love that he is trying hard for our trust build because that will mean a lot once the baby comes . Emmett waves his hand in front of my face and it puts me out of my thoughts he grabs my hand and kisses it and then kisses the baby .

Emmett ;signs ;you and the baby okay you where kind of drifting off

Bay ;signs ;I am just thinking about how trust worthy you are becoming

Emmett ;signs ;I will do anything for you to trust me again

Bay ;signs and cries ;I am afraid it's getting so close for our daughter to come

Emmett ;signs ;it will turn out okay you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want


	14. Chapter 14

Emmett's PROV

I am woke up out of my sleep by Kathryn shaking me .I set straight up out of the bed and grab a T-shirt . Kathryn still in her gown tells me bay woke up in labor and that she didn't want to wake us and she went to the living room and Kathryn had went to get coffee and seen bay crying . I thought why on earth wouldn't she wake me up but I didn't care I ran to the living room and found bay crying and holding back tears and sobbing I sat down on the couch and she felt me setting on the couch and looked to me and smile she grabbed my hand and squeezed it she must have been in a lot of pain but why wouldn't she get me or her mom . If she is in this much pain her labor must have started a while . She had to have some reason to not wake up anybody . John walked in and I knew then by the look why she didn't wake us

John ;she can handle the pain she got herself into this mess and she should deal with the pain on her own I told her not to wake you two up

Bay ;cries ; dad he came in here I promise Emmett squeeze my hand tighter

Emmett ;get Kath

John ; come down here Kathryn

Kathryn quickly comes out dressed and ready to take us to the hospital I carry bay to the car and once I sat her down I go to the other side to set with her . Once I put my seat belt on Kathryn gives me a blanket and I drape it over her . Thoughts Rack my head how long has she been in labor, is she okay, why did she listen to john . I am out of those thoughts by bay squeezing on my hand I put my hand gently on her forehead and wipe the sweat . Once we get to the hospital I carry her in and they put us in a room . Bay is sweating bullets it seems I tell her mom to get a cold rag she goes back and quickly gets it then I put in on her forehead this kiss her . The doctor comes in to check her and she's only 1 cm which meant she hadn't been in labor long I think she is just scared more than anything . Once she gets cooled down she starts to relax and loosens her grip on my hand.

Bay ; signs and cries ;I guess I am sissy in pain

Emmett ;signs ;no you're not your always going to have my hand sweetie what made you not get me or your mom

Bay ;signs ;the pain started at 2;30 and I didn't want to wake you and dad told me to just wait it out sometimes the first baby is slow

Emmett ;signs ;you should have woke me up sweet heart okay bay

Bay ;signs ;okay I am sorry

Emmett ;signs ; No it's okay I am just saying you should have woken me up okay sweet heart that's all I am saying alright you don't have to say your sorry

Bay seemed to relax a little after our talk . She would squeeze my hand or her moms every time she felt pain and it worked out well of course it hurt me seeing her in pain and knowing I couldn't do anything we hadn't made the choice of what to name are daughter so I thought to get her mind off the pain I would ask her after about 30 min of talking we made the choice of what her name is Kathryn had gone to get some snacks so we wouldn't announce her name till she came into the world . After 2 hours of labor bay got some pain medicine so she took a nap and so did I . Kathryn woke me up once again and told me Bay's medicine is wearing off so I grabbed her hand she told me she wanted our daughter here and frankly I did too I am so tired of seeing bay in this much pain . At one point I started crying we where all tired Daphne and Travis came for a bit basically because her mom and I where the only one's she wanted in the room after 4 hours of labor I am feeding her ice chips every 10 seconds it's cute how she eats her ice chips everything she does is cute I love bay so much . 10 hours later my daughter came into the world weighing 7 pounds 9 oz. I am the first one to get to hold her because bay falls right to sleep . Kathryn asked me her name and I told her I had to wait till bay woke up . I looked at my beautiful daughter she is the most beautiful thing ever she has my eyes and bay's hair which is exactly what I wanted . My mom walked in and wanted to hold her but I knew bay hadn't got to hold our daughter so I didn't want anyone else to hold her yet . I fed my daughter her first bottle it's amazing to watch her eat she makes me smile so much . Soon after that bay woke up and smiled at me

Bay ;signs ;your feeding her

Emmett ;signs ; and she's done say daddy I had a nice first lunch

Melody ;signs ;what's her name come on

bay ; Emily bay Bledsoe

melody ; signs ;that's cute I like it E and B in it

Emmett ;signs ;she has the name of both of us


	15. Chapter 15

I fell asleep right after Emily came into the world it's so tiring having a baby though I didn't think it would make me fall asleep right away but when you sweat for 10 hours I guess it does tire you out . I woke up 3 hours later . When I woke up everyone is still there but one thing I notice is no one is holding Emily . Once I get set up in bed Emmett hands Emily to me and informs me that she just got done with her first lunch and she is taking a nap I take my sleeping daughter into my arms and I am in awe of how beautiful she is I notice she has Emmett's nose and my hair but one thing I am hoping is that she has her daddy's beautiful melt your heart blue eyes . Shortly after Emmett handed her to me he fell asleep and melody covered him with a blanket . Mom held her for about 4 min than melody than dad . Of course I wanted Angelo and Regina there not meaning to sound strange but they are her biological grandma and grandpa but that's okay I figured they would come later . After everyone left I became lonely so I taped Emmett's shoulder and he woke up . Once we became fully awake he looked at me holding Emily and his face looked as if he had just saw an angel . I know it made him happy his girls where okay as he called us when we first found out we where having a girl . I hand her to Emmett than I realize its time to feed her so I slowly get out of bed and make a bottle I am surprisingly okay on my feet after not being up for 14 hours you would I would fall or something . As I warmed up the bottle in the hospital room microwave I realized how much life had changed in the last 4 hours I am a mother Emmett is a father we are parents it's like it just started hitting me. Once I got in bed Emmett handed me Emily and I began feeding her the way her little mouth sucked the formula made me smile it is just something simple . I hear a knock on the door and look up and there is Emmett's dad Cameron standing in the door way .

Emmett ;signs ;Hey dad want to meet your grand-daughter she's taking a bottle now but you can set down thank you for coming

Cameron ;signs ;I knew you had a lot of visitors so I wanted to wait is that okay

Emmett ;signs ;sure bay Is just feeding her

bay ;say hold on grandpa please

Cameron ;okay signs ;what's her name

Emmett ;signs ;E-M-I-L Y B-A-Y

Cameron ;signs ;pretty

When I got done feeding bay-lee I slowly got out of bed and walked over to Cameron and handed him his granddaughter it's amazing how melody and my parents and Regina are all grandparents they look to young to have grand children but they do . Emmett just stares in awe watching his dad holding his child . Emmett walks over to the couch and sets down beside Emily and his dad it's amazing to watch 3 generations together I go to sleep because I know Emmett has it covered . When I wake up though the sun is raising through the window and I see Emmett holding Emily in the chair beside me and I look to my left and see waffles and bacon on the plate . I feel guilty yet I feel loved and lucky because Emmett did her night-time feeds most dad's don't do this I notice Cameron is sleeping on the couch where he sat when I fell asleep . Once I set up in bed Emmett hands me Emily .

Bay ;signs ; do I need to feed her

Emmett ;signs ;dad and I took turns with her night-time feeds she's just fine she just needs her mommy now

Bay ;signs ;you should have woken me up Emmett seriously

Emmett ;signs ;I wanted to help you with her okay and besides you where in 10 hours of labor you needed sleep alright bay don't worry about promise me you wont

Bay ;signs ;how did I get so lucky honestly

Emmett ;signs ;because of the switch I guess

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if the switch hadn't happened would I still have Emily would Emmett and I had even been a couple or even meet . Some times I think I want to beat whoever created that hospital that gave me to my wrong parents but in other times I want to hug them because I wouldn't have the life I have today . Granted it took a lot to get here I went through a lot of crap a lot of heartache and tears but It brought me to this very moment where I am holding my daughter watching the love of my life drink coffee and watch my child's grandfather sacked out on the couch across from me its unbelievable one little mistake of switching hospital bracelets brought me to this moment brought me to this beautiful magical moment of becoming a parent .

Bay ;signs ;you know sometimes I feel happy the switch happened

Emmett ;signs ;I am too because I have my beautiful family

Bay ;signs ;it took a lot to get here

Emmett ;signs ;it sure did


	16. Chapter 16

Two days after I gave birth to Emily the doctors allowed us to go home . Melody had come to help us we had a lot of people bring us stuff like baby clothes and stuff even Travis came and brought us some baby clothes technically they weren't the right size but I didn't have the heart to tell him . I am putting my clothes on and Emmett is putting Emily in her car seat once melody comes back from putting all the baby stuff in the car she comes and asks us if where ready which we are . Emmett takes the car seat then takes my hand and we walk out I feel proud like where showing our daughter off though not a lot of hospital staff even notice were leaving but who cares once we get to the car melody places the car seat in the car and latches it correctly and then were off to the Kish household . Mom has a big sign up in my art studio that says welcome home Emily we love you . Emmett gets Emily out of the car and Then mom and comes and helps me out when we get to the house she gets Emily's car seat out of my arms and places it on the couch I give melody the watch signal and she agrees and sets down on the couch and gets Emily out of the car seat . My mom walks Emmett and I up to the guest room and we see a crib a changing table every thing you would ever need for a baby clothes stacked up diapers under the changing table we are so amazed at how they redone the room this quickly . Emmett surprisingly hugs mom and then goes back downstairs to check on baby Emily . My mom is always so supportive of me and is never judgmental. I walk back downstairs where Emmett is and I find he is feeding Emily he does so much for me sometimes I feel like he's a single parent.

Bay ;signs ;you know Melody sometimes I feel really bad that Emmett does all this stuff for me and Emily

melody ;signs ;it's his job as her parent Bay and I get you want to feed her more but he likes to do it and hey 90% of dads don't so I say take it while you have it

Bay ;signs ;I guess I am lucky that he wants to help out

melody ;signs ;very lucky

A couple of minutes later Emmett gets done feeding Emily so I change her and then go upstairs and set in the rocking chair mom fixed me and I start rocking her I stare at my beautiful daughter and watch her have sweet dreams it's so amazing Emmett hasn't come up yet so I feel this is my first time having Emily by myself but that is soon short-lived he walks in the nursery and then kisses Emily and I then Emmett begins doing a check over everything checks the bumpers and rearranges the clothes and Diapers in order by color I didn't know Emmett is OCD . Maybe it's just a dad thing I assume after he checks out the nursery he will leave but he doesn't he slowly gets Emily out of my arms and carries her downstairs I just sat there alone in the rocking chair and start to cry I wanted to hold her I don't usually get this emotional but now I feel like my daughter snatched up by her father and is now away from me .Mom walks by the nursery and see's me crying and she figures out what's going on without even asking before I can blink Emmett places Emily back in my arms . When he walks out of the room I see a pissed look on his face and I know a brew's about to start so before the fire gets heavier I hand Emily to my mom who is in the door way and go to our room which where Emmett went once I get there I shut the door. I know the battle is about to begin

Emmett ;signs ;have her she's yours you have her so why get pissed at me

Bay ;signs and cries ;I am having a quit moment with my daughter and you come in there and start rearranging everything are you OCD or something seriously then you take her from me that's my baby girl I am just setting there watching her breath and sleep and you take her away from me I am her parent too you know

Emmett ;signs ; Well you are her parent but I am her father too I want to care for her

Bay ;signs ; Emmett sweetie one parent doesn't do all the work you have done so much since she came into the world okay it's time for you to sleep and me to care for her okay sweetie

Emmett ;signs ; sorry I just can't spend a minute away from her she's my everything your my everything

Bay ;signs ; that makes me so happy you know it does we can spend time with her together okay do you want to go into the nursery with me and hold her in the rocking chair

Emmett smiles and walks in the nursery I assume he's going to take Emily out of mom's arms but he doesn't he motions for me to take her so I do and I get back in the rocking chair holding Emily like I did before . Emmett walks downstairs and gets a blanket and drapes it over Emily and I then he sets down beside the rocking chair and grabs my other hand and kisses it . It shocks me at how much he wants to take care of Emily most dads don't but I guess I am a lucky one . Emmett has been so kind to me since we got back together after Ty left . It's like he will do anything not to lose me again he claims those mounts without me where heck and in a way that makes me happy that they where because that meant he really loved me.

Emmett ;signs ;I love you and my daughter so much

Bay ;signs ;say we love you too daddy I promise my first sign will say daddy

Emmett ;signs ;no it will say momma because you have a beautiful momma and no boys

Bay ;signs ;I promise no boys


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the chapters will contain a bad or good memory and in the last chapter will consist of a look back kind of anyway enjoy thanks so much for the reviews glad you all are liking it

* * *

3 mounts old

Emmett and I had one of our worst marriage fights ever it almost broke us up but thankfully didn't . It all started with 3 month old Emily setting in her bouncy seat on the floor I had a picture box next to her bouncy seat but never thought anything of it never really looked through it is just a box labeled pictures . Emmett and I live in our own apartment now he still works at the motorcycle shop and works part-time at my dad's car wash so it makes a lot of money . So I am in the kitchen making Emily's bottle when I hear her fiddle with a box I quickly run in the den because I am afraid it will topple over her but when I get to her the munchkin already has it turned over on its side and pictures are spilling out as I clean them up I am smiling of memories because there is one of Emily's first bath . A random picture Emmett took when I am pregnant and Emily and I after she is first-born . All those pictures are happy but there is just one picture that I pick up that I cringe over and it's a picture of Ty and I we are setting on the benches of Maui Kansas and Mary Beth took it I remember . I look at it and almost cry my eyes out so many memories of my care free summer before my senior year . I hold Emily and give her the bottle but the while I am holding her I lay the picture on the couch and just stare at it . Amazed at how my life became care free when I dated Ty those two-time it wasn't serious just care free you can say with him I never had to really worry about cheating or trusting with Emmett I do . When Emmett walks in from work he gently puts down his bag and lays it on the floor then he eyes the picture on the couch but not really paying attention then he goes to kiss Emily then see's it then he looks back at me and then back at the picture . Next thing I know he grabs the picture and tears it apart and that's when the war begins .

Emmett ;signs ;are you cheating on me is Ty back huh is he

Bay ;signs ;no he's not back Emily fiddled with the picture box and it fell out there is only one of me and him in that box

Emmett ;signs ;Huh you want to keep it hold on to your precious memory huh

Bay ;cries and signs ; no Emmett I am not keeping it I am just looking at it okay sweetie I promise Emmett don't get pissed okay I promise I am throwing the picture you tore away I promise

Emmett ;signs ;just forget it I am leaving if you want to stare at the picture you should have Ty's baby huh

He walks out and slams the door It is loud but considering he's deaf I really don't think about the loudness all I am afraid about is the fact that my boyfriend the father of my daughter has just walked out why hadn't I throne that picture away instead of looking at it I know I shouldn't have . Once I see him leaving hits me I quickly change Emily's diaper and then text melody maybe she is the only one who can talk some sense into her son . Melody walks in and when I see her I break down she looks at the throne picture pieces on the floor and puts two and two together I guess the tan skin is what made her realize and put two and two together . Once she gets done cleaning up the pictures she takes a squirming Emily from me and holds her and kisses her . Melody grabs my hand and then quickly let's go she informs me that Emmett is taking the two-hour drive to see his dad and that he plans on living there my heart breaks into a million pieces when I see her sign it . My Emmett is leaving me to raise his 3 month old daughter by myself all because of a picture .

Bay ;signs and cries ;melody he's going to cheat on me I know he is this is what happened when he found out I had emailed Ty

melody ;signs ;I texted him okay told him to come back apparently he had sent a text to Cameron and told him he is coming up there now you know how I felt when Cameron left me to take care of Emmett

Bay ;signs ;that is different Emmett just turned 16 when you guys split right I have a baby

Melody ;signs ;it still sucked bay I am going to stay with you until he comes back .

Melody kept to her word and stayed with me I heard a car drive up only an hour and a half after he had been gone so he couldn't have gotten very far . I go to the door and see him pull up in the driveway with Nicki and Toby apparently Toby is driving when Emmett gets out of the car I see he looks to have tear stains on his face he walks up to the door and see's me standing there and he motions for me to move and I do and he comes and gets Emily from his mom and takes her up to our room melody goes upstairs and runs after him and of course he comes back down and I assume he put Emily in her crib . Toby informed me that he found Emmett in J and K's driveway crying . And I drove him home here and Nicki just wanted to see Emily Emmett pointed upstairs and Nicki went upstairs to see the baby . I am glad that Emily is being play with by Nicki while the adults talk . Emmett still has a pissed Look on his face but he hugged me anyway .

Emmett ;signs ; sorry I.. just didn't want to think you would cheat on me

Bay ;signs ;funny I didn't think you would cheat on me Emmett

Emmett ;signs ;I know and I knew you where better than me if you want to get back with Ty I understand Bay

Bay ; signs ;I don't it is just a memory Emmett sweetie I have no use for him he hasn't tried to contact me in almost 2 years sweetie

Emmett ;signs ;I want you and no one else and I am sorry I didn't trust you

Melody ;signs ;Bay would never cheat on you she is crazy about you from what I can tell


	18. Chapter 18

When we took Emily to her 6 month check up we never expected we would find out the worst news ever . Emmett had become a better father since our fight about Ty and we even got engaged which is something I didn't expect but yes I said yes . Anyway we took Emily to the doctors with help from Kathryn . Her or melody where always helping us it could have been a trip to the store or a doctors visit but one of them is always eager to watch or help with Emily . When we got to the doctor signed in did the normal thing Emmett got one of the toys and started playing with It and Emily's face lit up I love seeing my two loves playing together . When I hear "Emily Bledsoe" we head to the exam room they asked for some blood work which I thought is normal when they took her blood it broke Emmett and i's heart as we had to set and watch are baby girl get poked . Mom tickled her feet while Emmett and I kissed her and held her hand after they finished drawing the blood I held her and Emmett handed me her blanket so I draped it over her and I to calm her down . When the doctor walked in he had this strange look on his face like he didn't want to tell us what is wrong but he knew he had too he sat down gently in the wheeling chair and claimed from the blood work that Emily had something called turner syndrome which meant she could never have babies she could have issues with her kidneys and even worse open heart how could a 6 month old have open heart . Once the doctor got done explaining the condition to us she set us up with a heart surgeon and a paper on the syndrome telling us all about it . Emmett and I where so shocked and scared when we got home we asked mom to stay the night she called Toby and Nicki over and Nicki and mom talked to me while Toby talked to Emmett we somehow felt it is our fault that our daughter is born with this condition that could cause her hands to swell her vocal cords may get damaged and a webbed neck .

Emmett ;signs ;I noticed her hands where puffy and swelled but I thought that is just a baby thing I didn't know it is something wrong Toby

Toby ;signs ;I know

Nicki ;but it's not any body's fault not even you and bay's so please don't blame this on your self guys

Kathryn ;Nicki's right

Two days later we went to see the heart doctor to find out for sure if she needed heart surgery and she did they scheduled the open heart 3 days later they wanted to get it done as soon as possible . No one knows how hard it is for me sending my now 7 month old daughter to the OR Emmett walked her back and melody held me she kept telling me in that deaf raspy voice "it's okay bay" . When Emmett walked back in from taking her to the OR he walked to the side of the room and banged his fist in the wall I never seen Emmett get that worked up but I guess it is his daughter . I am not mad at him because I know men take anger out differently after he slammed his hand in the wall I am not sure if he's crying because it hurts or crying for his daughter . The hole in the wall wasn't that big and Melody paid 20$ to get it fixed . They brought me some medical tape and gauze so I could bandage up his hand . Once I got done with the role of playing nurse Bay he sets down in the waiting room chair and motions for me to get on his lap then we set there and cry together . About two hours into surgery they call us back they tell us to not get scared because she won't this way forever but I am not ready when I see my daughter with stitches on her chest and on a vent to help her breath it's scary honestly . I hope no one ever has to see their child go through that .

Melody ;signs ;she's a trooper isn't she

Bay ;signs ;my sweet hero

Emmett ;signs ;everyone loves you baby girl

Bay ;signs and cries ;Emmett I love you so much

Emmett ;signs and cries ;promise me she's okay

After Emily wakes up from her heart surgery she is kind of fussy so they give her medicine to help calm her down . About two days in is when we start to give her a bottle again and she didn't have the energy to eat so they put her on a NG tube which isn't as bad as it sounds she still is able to move and stuff Emmett brought a lot of her toys from the apartment and she enjoyed that we even met with doctor that knows all about the syndrome . 2 weeks after the surgery she still wasn't eating her even trying to even though we had given her many tries . The doctors made the choice to do a small surgery to make a track for a feeding tube the surgery went well and Emmett and I were learning her tube care Emmett learned faster than I did the nurse told us we could help each other after 17 days in the hospital we where able to finally come home and we felt nice being at home .

Emmett ;signs ; are you okay bay being at home

Bay ;signs ;yes I am it's just amazing how this all happened it a month's time

Emmett ;signs ;I know it's hard I love Emily and it's hard to watch her go through that I could handle if you went through that ether it's just not fair

Bay ;signs with this we know she's getting the food she needs sweetie

Emmett ;signs ;I know I am thankful your dad gave me time off with pay

Bay ;signs well you're helping take care of his grandchild so it's kind of no brainer


	19. Chapter 19

It is the morning of June 10th and a 8 month old Emily had just woken up her tube made a beeping noise which meant she twisted the wires or something no big deal the doctor always said "when the tube comes out that's when you scream" . I unhooked my precious angel and got her dressed in the t-shirt Travis had bought her right after she was born . Everything was quiet so I assumed Emmett is still sleeping so I just go into the living room and rock Mrs. Emily . I notice that at 9;20 Emmett still isn't up so I lay Emily in her bouncy seat and go to see what Emmett is up too and why he is being such a sleepy head. I walk in to the room to find Emmett face down on the floor I assume the worse and turn him over only to find out that his face has a tint greenish color .I jostle him up and he opens his eyes and just stares at me and doesn't say anything I grab his hand then text Melody and call 911 I have to figure out what happened to him I hear Emily crying but ignore it. EMT's get there before melody does they ask his name and birthdate they tried to wake him up like but he just stared and then pointed in my direction . I went up and got Emily and called mom she lived a mile away from the apartments I gave her Emily's pump and she went to her house . Once I gave Emily to my mom I switched my attention back to Emmett one of the EMT's turned around and said he wants you I walk over beside him on the floor and see him crying like he doesn't understand he just looks into my eyes and seems to have a Peace on his face .

Bay ;signs and cries ; don't scare me like that

Emmett ;signs ;I blacked out I think I stopped breathing for a second but I am okay now

Bay ;signs ;sweetie you say that like it's no big deal you weren't breathing I need you more than life it's self

Emmett ;signs ;I am okay I am not going to the hospital No I am fine I was just in shock that's why I didn't answer you I promise no I am not going

The EMT tried to help him up but he refused and got up himself and he looked like could barely walk because he grabbed the bed to help him set up he pulled himself on to the bed and laid down . EMT's told him he needed to go but he shrugged it off I don't know what's getting into him he laid down on his bed and rolled over . Right then Melody walked in she saw the EMT's and looked at him on the bed she went to my side of the bed where she could face him . And apparently gave him a talking to because he got up and let the EMT's help him to the car. Melody drove to the hospital in her car . When we got in the ambulance he started shaking I found a blanket and wrapped it around him and started kissing his hand . I told myself he is going to recover just like Emily did the Bledsoe's and Kish's are fighters they can make it through just about anything . When we got to the hospital they hooked him up to a heart monitor since I informed them that he said he stopped breathing once they got him hooked up and in a room he seem okay but my hand is still glued to his .

Emmett ;signs ;where's Emily where's my Emily

bay ;signs ;she's with mom she's okay are you okay Emmett you scared me sweetie it's a miracle you can sign still

The doctor walked in and informed us Emmett had a light stroke which made him turn blue and stop he says people are able to talk and stuff after a light stroke so it's completely normal that is signing now but he could make him tried for a few days but the doctor didn't want to send us home he said we had to spend a few days there . I had no idea how I am going to care for a 8 month old and a fiancé in the hospital but I knew I had my amazing family . Emmett stayed in the hospital for a week because he recovered well he is out of work for a while and Melody told his she would help with bills the thing the stroke did cause Emmett to have a slight numbness of his left arm but he is still able to sign that boy can sign faster than anyone I know Emmett had not seen Emily in an entire week so For Emmett it was wonderful to get to see his daughter for the first time in two weeks the doctor told us Emmett had to rest so no riding his bike or laying down and the said his blood pressure is slightly raised so we have to check it twice a day to make sure it's not up I know Emmett will become the grumpiness patient ever he likes no one to take care of him but it's my turn since he took care of me and Emily it's his turn to rest . Emmett gently sets on the couch and mom hands him Emily. It is so cute to see them together she even fought him for the remote

Emmett ;signs ;this remote isn't for babies got it okay maybe barney

bay ;smiles and signs ; she's so cute you two are so cute

Emmett ; signs ; can you get a blanket for daddy and I mommy daddy wants to chill with his little girl


	20. Chapter 20

LAST CHAPTER

10 years later

Emmett and are now 28 and 29-year-old parents of 3 beautiful kids We had a small wedding at J and K's house when Emily was 10 mounts . Emily still struggles with weight she is ten and weighs 53 pounds she still has her feeding tube but gets her feeding only at night so she can go to school during the day we try to keep her drinking protein drinks as much as possible . Ava our 2nd child is 4 I know we waited awhile but it is just because I wanted to wait till Emily is stable with her health our 2nd daughter did have the syndrome thank goodness . Our 3rd child is finally a boy his name is Joseph Cameron but we call him Jo he is now 3 mounts old our live has been can I say surprisingly well Emmett and I have had some trust Issues but have slowly worked through them he hasn't cheated or anything is just sometimes when he cheated it gets in my head and we are able to talk about it sometimes I will text him and ask him to send me and he will send a picture he hasn't got mad so I guess it's just my trust Issue but Emmett pinkie promised and wrote on 20 papers of paper front and back I gave him that assignment and he didn't argue I guess part of me will never forget that . But it is the past you have to put it behind you as much as you can . I know Emmett loves me that will never cross my mind he loves the kids and me so much I couldn't ask for a better husband it's just sometimes I think of it .

Daphne and Travis ; Daphne and Travis realized how right they where for each other and got married 2 mounts after Emmett and I . Travis really loves Daphne he does practically everything for her and she doesn't have to lift a finger . Daphne and Travis are expecting their first child in a month they waited awhile but they are really excited to start a family and I know Travis will become an awesome father because he knows what it's like not to have a father in your life . As far as I know Travis spoke to his family one two years ago but that's it .

J and K ; J and K are still kicking and yes they are still married dad surprisingly has turned out to like Emmett and of course you know he has no Issue with Travis . Emmett and I go over there a lot and sometimes spend the night . Dad has had been in good health and stayed less active . Mom is not writing books and has pretty much retired she loves to offer Emmett and I a hand with the kids any time. She can't wait for her 4th grand child here in a few short weeks .

Toby and Nicki ;Toby and Nicki got married when Emily was 9 mounts old they had a small wedding and the house also . Toby actually goes to church now . Toby and Nicki do I believe love and care for each other they can't stop holding hands they don't kiss in public which I guess is better but Emmett and I of course don't care who's there. Nicki and Toby have 2 boys and 3 girls Adam is 9 and Ty is 7 and Lillian is 5 , Bay-lee is 3, and Sadie is 3 mounts old . They have a big family but that's what Nicki wanted

Regina and Angelo ; Regina and Angelo are still married they live at the apartment . I bring them by sometimes so they can see their grand children but the sad thing is the kids really don't know them . Regina works at the design company still and doesn't plan on leaving . They do call the kids a lot so I guess that's okay but John and Kathryn truly treat them like grand children .I believe the kids think of Angelo and Regina as more of their uncle and aunt

Abby ; Angelo's daughter abbey is 11 years old she lives with her gay adoptive parents still but does have contact with Angelo . I have seen her 3 times in her entire life Angelo gets to see her once a month which is good for him and he keeps settled because he feels like he has his role as dad.

Melody ; Melody is still single but is very much apart of the kids lives she drops by about once every day to say hello on her way to work

Cameron ; Cameron is doing well with his co-clear he and Debby got married about 3 years ago Debby didn't come to our wedding I don't think she liked to go with Cameron to events where Emmett is there maybe it just made her feel uncomfortable I don't know but they are Married of course it hurts melody but she rarely see's them so it's getting easier

Our family has made it through a lot where survivors by the good willing of our stubborn ways we have made it through and no hospital can put us down . We have beat all odds we are a family a mixed up family but a family there have been bad memories and good memories and heartbreaking one's but we have made it through it all and I had Emmett by my side through it all even though there is a period were weren't together I still thought about him and we where still friends so I felt he never left I love you Emmett Bledsoe thanks for being my husband and apart of my life and sticking by me .

written by

Bay Madeline K Bledsoe and this is the story of the girl who got switched at birth and it shows that no matter what whoever you felt the most for is who you should stay with


End file.
